Ámame de nuevo
by Freyja af-Folkvangr
Summary: Luego de aquella nochebuena, Sora se arrepiente de su propia decisión, porque sabe que con ella no será feliz, que su felicidad está en otra persona. - . Tomando el reto de Genee del foro Proyecto 1-8.
1. I

**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes. Sólo hago uso y goce con el ánimo de entretener (me). **

**Escribo esto tomando el reto que dejó Genee, en el foro "proyecto 1-8". El cual ha sido escribir un fic usando la canción **_love me again __**de**__ Jhon Newman_

**Quiero dejar en claro, que el fic no es de un capítulo y este es más que nada introductorio para que se entienda. Tampoco creo que sea de más de 2 o 3, pero al menos se entiende ahora.**

**¡Nos estamos leyendo pronto! Espero les guste (: **

**Ámame de nuevo**

Siempre he leído frases o historias en los mismos libros, de gente que comete errores y luego está el resto de su vida comiéndose las entrañas preguntándose qué habría pasado de no ser así.

A veces obramos por miedo al qué dirán o el qué vendrá. O simplemente no pensamos nuestras propias acciones, y menos en lo que se desencadenará luego de.

¿Sería posible tener un don para saber el futuro? Digo, con la intención de que a cada paso que uno de, sepa cómo repercutirá en el futuro.

Pero al mismo tiempo, es interesante no tener la certeza de un mañana. De si me voy a arrepentir por el chocolate que me tomé ayer o que si el trabajo que espero conseguir sea el del resto de mi vida. Si seré feliz en lo que decidí estudiar o quién ganará la próxima copa mundial.

Existe un súbito y creciente, que nace cada noche cuando uno cierra los ojos cansados con la idea de entregarse a Morfeo. Porque el mañana es el futuro, y por más planes que uno tenga estos siempre se pueden arruinar a último momento.

Y aquí estoy yo, temblando en mi posición con la mano estirada a punto de apretar ese botón blanco. La casa de Yamato se me hace grande, como si fuera a comerme de un solo bocado ¿o sólo soy yo?

Alguien muy sabio me dijo que para eliminar la tensión hay que tomar aire, contar hasta 10 y botarlo.

Pero como mi suerte es la de una hoja seca, antes de siquiera tocar el jodido timbre alguien ya había abierto la puerta. Frente a mi Takeru me sonreía invitándome a entrar y al mismo tiempo confundido de que esté ahí sin moverme, llevaba una chaqueta lo que daba a entender que iba de salida. Ahogue mis propios nervios y prejuicios, sonreí como siempre.

—¡T.K! — Le saludé, su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—Sora ¡tanto tiempo sin vernos! — Debo confesar que desde que me fui de vacaciones con mi familia que no venía hasta esta casa, él tenía razón, llevaba mucho tiempo sin asomar ni la punta de la nariz.

—Lo sé, acabo de volver de la playa — Le comenté, el hermano pequeño de Yamato siempre me producía paz y alegría, era tan honesto e irradiaba un resplandor que cualquiera le gustaría tener siempre. — ¿Está tú hermano?

Esa era la pregunta, yo no estaba aquí para verle a él. Sino que para hablar con Yamato, había sido una cobarde y había escapado de la ciudad con la idea de evitar esta conversación, pero ya no había más excusas, el futuro no se forja solo.

M—Sí, está tocando la guitarra en su cuarto, pasa, pasa — Me invitó a entrar. Asentí con la cabeza y caminé a su lado, por el rabillo del ojo noté que en su mano derecha llevaba escondiendo un regalo con envoltorio rosa.

—Gracias… salúdame a Hikari de mi parte — Solté sin mirarlo y seguí caminando.

Adentro la casa estaba cálida, el frio afuera era notorio pero adentro el calor te invitaba a entrar. El olor familiar me invadió y saturó las fosas nasales.

Podía escuchar a lo lejos una melodía que se colaba por todos lados, caminé siguiéndola, notando que la casa estaba vacía. Un malestar me llenó el estómago ante eso.

Cuando estuve frente a la puerta, dudé una vez más. Sentí las piernas tiritándome y las ganas de salir corriendo se volvieron más tangibles que nunca, pero ahí, colgado en la pared había una foto de todos.

Los ocho niños elegidos, cada uno diferente y con historias comunes que nos entrelazaban para siempre. Un gemido de dolor escapo desde mi garganta en el momento que me fije en él. No había pasado tanto tiempo desde esa fotografía, pero a mi juicio propio parecía más que una eternidad.

Toqué la puerta con miedo, subiendo la rudeza de los golpes cada dos. De repente la música dentro del cuarto cesó, me quedé quieta unos minutos conteniendo la respiración, luego de aquello que parecieron horas la puerta se abrió con suavidad.

El rostro de Yamato se asomó con curiosidad, y sus ojos se abrieron un poco cuando me vieron plantada en la mitad del pasillo de su casa. Su cabello rubio se encontraba revuelto y por la chaqueta que llevaba encima, no esperaba visitas en lo más mínimo. Sus ojos se posaron en mí y su mandíbula se tensó sin querer.

—Sora…— Habló, parado frente a mí se veía más grande que nunca. Me sacaba casi una cabeza de alto, lo que nunca me había parecido mucho, hoy me hacía sentir que era una enorme distancia hasta sus ojos.

—Matt… — Las palabras se ahogaron en mi garganta. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que nos habíamos visto?

Lo recuerdo, en _noche buena_.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Me preguntó sacándome de mi propio torrente de pensamientos, le miré buscando una respuesta, ni siquiera yo sabía cómo empezar.

—yo… yo… — Sentí que el aire comenzaba a faltarme, la fotografía en la pared parecía torturarme. La sonrisa de él estaba colando hondo una vez más dentro de mí, y yo me sentía tan desnuda frente a los dos hombres que habían marcado mi vida.

Frente a los dos, y eso que uno ni siquiera estaba presente.

— ¿Quieres ir al salón? — Volvió a hablar, le miré desde su posición. Me sonrió con naturalidad como siempre, como si nunca nada hubiera cambiado. Asentí algo aturdida por la situación que yo misma había creado.

Caminé tras su humanidad por el angosto pasillo, el salón se veía algo desordenado pero lo mínimo. Me senté sin siquiera pensarlo, fueron mis piernas las que fallaron y caí de forma pesada sobre el sofá más cercano. Matt desapareció de la habitación, dejándome otra vez con mis pensamientos ahogarme.

No estoy segura cuál es la fuerza la que me lleva a cometer cada acción o decisión que tomo. ¿Por qué lo hago? Ni yo misma lo sé, sólo sé que cada día tomo peores decisiones.

Cada vez que cierro los ojos ahí están esas pupilas marcadas por un dolor que aquella vez no comprendí. Me atormentan como uno de los peores fantasmas que pueden existir, y yo sé que fue culpa mía, porque sentí miedo y me desesperé.

La peor decisión que he tomado. ¿Habrá sido esa? ¿Cuántas más personas puedo dañar por mi propio miedo?

Sentí una sonrisa amarga florecer, yo tenía el emblema del amor.

Siempre me dije que era una broma del destino, recuerdo que intentaron que me la creyera, que de verdad tenía las características para portar ese emblema. Hoy otra vez, vuelvo a darme cuenta que no lo merecía ni un poco, que siempre fue un chiste de mi propio y cruel destino.

—Te traje jugo — Traía una bandeja con dos vasos y un pequeño plato con galletas, volví a sonreír con aquella culpa que me carcomía por dentro. No le merecía, no merecía a nadie.

—Yamato yo… — Las palabras comenzaron a atascarse una vez más en mi estómago, la garganta me ardía como si estuviera por escupir fuego y las lágrimas comenzaban a agolparse en mis ojos.

—Antes que digas algo — Me miró, tan serio y calculador como siempre le había sido, desde pequeño admiré su tranquilidad para tomar cada momento, contrarrestándose a la pasión que le ponía Tai en cada situación.

¿Es que siempre iba a volver, día a día, minuto a minuto, a golpear mi pobre corazón?

—Yo no puedo hacer esto — Soltó de pronto, le miré confundida —Sé lo que pasó el día de noche buena, tú lo sabes — Mi corazón comenzó a golpetear contra mi pecho con fuerza.

Una y otra vez me preguntaba por qué había dicho eso aquella noche, porque me había comportado de esa manera. Son las decisiones las que forjan el futuro, son las decisiones las que nos dan un pie para el nuevo día. Decidimos sobre todo lo que nos concierne, sobre cada punto de nuestra vida.

Todo se resume en malditas decisiones.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Esto… tú y yo, no puedo — La lentitud de su forma de hablar me exasperó un momento — Sé que ese día dije cosas, y tú también… pero no quiero herirte, somos amigos y hemos vivido muchas cosas — Sus explicaciones no las escuchaba en ese punto, me encontraba mirándole, aturdida, quizás como si fuera una loca.

Sus ojos azules me inspeccionaban esperando una respuesta, pero qué iba a decirle, ¿sabes? Venía a decirte lo mismo, lo que pasa es que ese día me idiotice y pensé que decir que me gustabas tú era una mejor salida a aceptar mis reales sentimientos. ¿Eso?

— Matt — Le callé, sé que seguía dando explicaciones vanas que realmente no me importaban —No me expliques nada — Sonreí, mientras tomaba sus manos, como lo había hecho tantas veces en nuestros años de niños, sus ojos seguían igual que siempre, él seguía siendo el mismo de siempre —Creo que ese día ninguno actuó bien, yo… Venía a decirte lo mismo — Me sinceré.

—¿Sabes? — Me miró un momento y sonrió, avergonzado —Sí me gustas —

Aquella frase detuvo el palpitar de mi corazón, le miré con los ojos abiertos como platos. Sentía un ruido sordo en mis oídos y la boca pastosa, ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Por qué me había dicho eso antes?

Su sonrisa seguía ahí —No te preocupes — Afirmó, mientras alejaba sus manos de las mías —Debe ser un gusto que dejaron tantos años, el hecho de que eras diferente — Sus palabras fluían, parecía tan seguro de sí mismo en ese momento —Lo que quiero decir, es que, por más que me pase eso, no dejaré que tú cometas un error —

—Un error — Susurré, aquella frase me había taladrado tanto tiempo, bajé la vista a mis pies, a los suyos y luego de vuelta a él, encontrando una respuesta a todo lo que me decía.

—¿Ya se lo dijiste? — Su voz fue más alegré, se estiró para tomar su vaso y bebió del jugo que había servido —¿O recién lo notaste tú? –

—¿De qué hablas?

—Sobre Taichi, todos sabíamos que te gustaba… Menos tú y él –

¿Me había sentido alguna vez tan tonta y desnuda como en este momento? ¿Había tenido esta sensación tan fuerte antes?

El corazón me bombeaba con fuerza, sentía el fluir de la sangre por mis arterias y venas, el movimiento microscópico de cada bacteria. Cada sensación se encontraba llenando mi cuerpo de sensaciones y emociones que no podía describir.

El error de una decisión como la que tomé aquella noche había repercutido en mi cabeza, y no sólo ahí, sino que en mi corazón.

No había vuelto a hablar con Tai, tampoco con Matt hasta ahora. No había vuelvo a asomar mi cabeza por ninguno de los lugares que solíamos frecuentar, pero sí había visto cada álbum de fotos que guardaba recelosamente bajo mi cama y en mi buró.

Cada sonrisa, cada gesto, cada movimiento nuevo que podía encontrar lo escaneaba para no perderlo. Porque para seguir siendo yo, tenía que meter la pata antes de entender la verdad sobre todo.

Porque desde que le conocí llevaba enamorada de él, sólo necesitaba que sus ojos me gritaran lo que yo ya sabía y que mi propio cuerpo se diera cuenta, para que la chispa se prendiera en mi cabeza.

Él y yo nos necesitábamos como las plantas al sol, porque siempre habíamos estados destinados a estar juntos y seguir un camino juntos.

Pero mi ceguera y miedo habían cortado el puente, me había quedado de un lado y él había cruzado al otro.

¿Cuánto dolor le había causado? De sólo recordar que fue el mismo Taichi quien alentó a darle el regalo a Yamato hacía que mi corazón saltara, le había lastimado de la peor forma, haciendo que él mismo me ayudara con mi supuesto "enamorado".

¿Me odiaría? Yo si fuera él me odiaría, pero…

—Ustedes están destinados a estar juntos, debes decírselo — El consejo de Matt una vez más me trajo de vuelta a la tierra. Le sonreí.

Si estábamos destinados, esto solo debían ser pruebas. Y si es así, quiero creer que no arruiné mi futuro con una mala decisión marcada por el miedo del qué dirán.


	2. II

**II**

No sé qué en momento la hora pasó, se me escapó de las manos hasta que miré el reloj y marcaba casi las 11 de la noche. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin sentirme bien, en este lugar y con él.

Yamato siempre ha sido parte de mí, ha estado conmigo un millón de veces y marcó tantas otras. Ha estado a veces cuándo nadie más lo está, conteniendo mi cuerpo antes del derrumbe, ahogando mis lágrimas en su camisa preferida, ahí como un buen amigo.

Y me alegra saber que por una mala decisión no le perderé.

Esta sensación de bienestar al poder sentarnos y hablar de lo que vivimos ahora, vivimos ayer y viviremos mañana. Sentía miedo antes de venir aquí, miedo de no poder explicarme bien o que simplemente las cosas no fueran así, miedo de perder uno de mis fuertes pilares por mis idioteces inmaduras.

Pero, no ha sido así y por primera vez no arruiné algo importante para mí.

—Supongo que se lo dirás — las palabras de mi compañero me sacaron de mis propios pensamientos, le miré enarcando una ceja.

—¿El qué?

—A Taichi — rodó los ojos como si aquello fuera obvio, sentí el calor subir por mis mejillas, si bien estaba contenta de no perderle como amigo, este era otro tema que no estaba segura de poder hablar tan abiertamente con él como lo hacía con Mimi —. No puedes dejarle pasar más tiempo… él está —

Calló.

La expectativa comenzó a asfixiarme, sentí mi cuerpo temblaba ante la rabia de que no siguiera la frase.

—Yam — pero fui cortada por su mirada seria, aquella le podía hasta matar.

—Sólo ve y díselo — acotó mientras se levantaba del sofá. Me miró un momento y volvió a sonreír.

Por más que le miraba me convencía que aquella noche no tomé las decisiones con la cabeza fría, estaba presionada por mi propio miedo y eso me llevó a saltar por un precipicio del cual nunca debí caer.

—¿Así como así? — mi voz me atropelló con esa duda idiota que salió.

Se encogió de hombros dándome a entender que no se le ocurría otra forma y de todos modos dicen que muchas veces las cosas simples son las mejores.

—Ya es tarde para que te vayas — me comentó, le miré unos segundos y me di cuenta que estaba en lo correcto. Otra vez la hora había corrido y yo sin darme cuenta —. Takeru no llega hoy, puedes dormir en su cuarto — me ofreció, asentí sin siquiera pensármelo.

El sofá era la cosa más incómoda que podía haber en esta casa.

—Así que al pequeño TK le fue bien que no llega a dormir ¿eh? — mi pregunta sugerente hizo que se removiera en su puesto mientras sonreía. Se notaba el amor que se tenían esos dos y que como todo hermano mayor estaba orgulloso de él.

—Me envió un mensaje hace unas horas, dice que irá dónde Daisuke a dormir — se encogió de hombros.

La verdad es que eso de ir donde Dai no me parecía cierto, y sonreí sin darme cuenta al imaginar la cara de Tai cuándo supiera que TK dormiría con su hermanita esta noche.

Taichi.

.

.

.

Me estiré algo adormilada, podía sentir movimiento afuera de la habitación.

Por un momento desconocí el lugar dónde estaba, luego recordé que era la habitación del pequeño Takeru, que ahora vivía con su hermano desde que pudo escoger.

Siempre adoré la relación que tenían ellos dos, que a pesar de que fueron separados nunca dejaron de verse y adorarse como hermanos. Aunque estoy casi segura que el hecho de que ambos hayan sido llevados al digimundo juntos ayudó a su relación.

Una fotografía en el buró me llamo la atención, eran ellos dos sonriendo sin parar a la cámara, atrás se veían unas montañas y un largo puente que cruzaban. Debían ser algunas de sus vacaciones, ya que se veían un poco más grandes de cuando llegamos del digimundo la primera vez.

Después de estirarme un par de veces, decidí salir de la habitación. Llevaba una camiseta vieja que Yamato me había prestado para dormir y unos shorts que fueron de TK cuando más pequeño, los que me quedaban bien y hasta un poco más grandes.

Si lo pensaba de forma rápida, cualquier chica le encantaría estar en esta posición, con ropa de Matt y despertando en su casa, quizás no con él, pero aquí.

Salí de la habitación con cuidado, buscando el baño me encontré con el dueño de casa quien venía de la cocina con un tazón humeante de café. Nos quedamos mirando unos minutos, recordar el por qué estaba aquí lo hacía algo incómodo pero al menos ya no sentía esa tensión que yo misma había creado dentro de mí.

Somos muy distintos, y como amigos funcionamos bien, más allá no hay más. Al menos para mí, no.

—¿Quieres café?

Asentí y le seguí hasta la cocina. Donde cogió la cafetera y sirvió un buen poco en una taza, para luego dármela. Aspiré el suave olor de la bebida y me sentí automáticamente mejor en todos los sentidos, el café podía no sólo despertar, sino que relajaba cada uno de mis sentidos.

Me encontraba absorta en eso cuando el timbre sonó. Yamato se levantó para abrir mientras yo seguía en mi ritual de olisquear, llenándome de aquella vida.

Tomé un poco, complaciéndome con la calidez del líquido mientras bajaba por mi garganta. Nunca había sido fan completamente del café, pero el olor para mí era otra cosa, quizás hasta podríamos decirle que una droga.

Pero cuando levanté la vista todo mi mundo cayó abajo, y el café en mis manos no podría levantarlo ni aunque lo intentara.

Frente a mi estaba Taichi, su mirada era extraña, tenía la mandíbula tensa y los hombros parecían agarrotados.

No le veía desde aquella fatídica noche y me parecía más guapo que nunca.

Su cabello despeinado y el bronceado típico de él, que ahora se había esfumado un poco producto del invierno. Aquella camisa que lucía los primeros 2 botones sueltos, dándole una sensualidad que sólo él podía poseer. Pantalones negros tan comunes en todos, pero por alguna razón, en él parecían diferentes.

Aquellos ojos color chocolate parecían escanearme, hasta hacerme sentir desnuda y sumisa ante él.

Y por un momento sentí como el aire comenzaba a ahogarme, y las jodidas mariposas daban empezaban a danzar en mi estómago. Quería vomitar todo el café que había tomado, por un momento me pareció tan repulsivo, pero no solté la taza en ningún momento, ya que me parecía mi único escudo contra él.

Sentí la decepción fluir por su rostro, y una mueca rota me dio la bienvenida cuando intentó sonreírme.

Aquello fue una estocada, el dolor dio rienda suelta en mi cuerpo cuando me di cuenta que todo aquello, sólo lo había producido yo.

Mimi muchas veces me dijo que Tai estaba enamorado de mí, pero yo nunca le creí. Y aquel día cuándo él mismo me animó a declararme a Yamato, pensé que todo lo que me había dicho mi amiga no eran más que mentiras.

Pero en este momento, sentada frente a él, podía ver el dolor bailar por sus ojos, llevaba los puños cerrados con fuerza y la mandíbula poco a poco perdía esa tensión que tenía antes. No era el mismo chico de siempre, alegre y desinhibido que conocí.

—Hey, Yamato no me contó que estabas aquí — intentó sonar alegre, o al menos yo intenté decirme aquello. Se acercó a mí y chasconeo mi cabello como siempre lo hacía. Notó mi ropa y su rostro volvió a quebrarse otra vez, negó con la cabeza y sus ojos tristes me miraron, directamente para luego fijarlos en la puerta donde yacía el rubio —. En fin, sólo vine a dejarte esa camiseta, gracias por prestármela — estaba claro que no hablaba conmigo, que sus ojos rehuían los míos, pasó su mano son suavidad por mi cabeza una vez más y me sonrió.

Debía decirle algo, excusarme o al menos así lo sentía yo. Él debía estar pensando que yo estaba aquí por algo diferente y que lucía la ropa del dueño de casa por el culmino de una visita con otra intención que la realidad.

_Taichi, _ _no estoy aquí por lo que estás imaginando. _

—Venía de paso nada más, debo ir a ayudar a mi mamá en casa.

Fue una excusa idiota y pude notarlo.

Le miré apremiante, buscando esos ojos chocolate que escapaban de los míos. Su sonrisa volvió a asomarse, cada vez más tensa y dolorosa. No volvió a acercarse a mí, ni a mirarme.

—Nos vemos pronto, Sora — pero cuando dijo eso ya estaba saliendo de la habitación.

—Ta… — y ya no estaba.

Una visita fugaz.

Cual bastó para dejarme hecha añicos en el suelo, esos ojos tristes comenzaban a atormentarme hasta no poder más.

No podía moverme, estaba entumida con su rostro marcado como fuego dentro de mi cabeza. Pero no podía quedarme sin hacer nada.

¿Cierto?

Salté de la silla donde estaba, dejando la taza humeante sobre la mesa, y corrí hasta la puerta, sólo para encontrarme como esta era cerrada por el mismo Yamato.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y le trasmití toda la urgencia de salir corriendo para buscarle, me pasó la mano por el cabello, justo como lo había hecho Tai segundos antes.

—Él me ha pedido que te cuide — me dijo, sonreía con aquel cariño que le profesaba a su hermano, el cual me daba ahora —. Debes hablar con él, pero no ahora ni así — me miró.

Asentí, sintiéndome ridícula en ese momento.

.

.

.

Y por más fuerte que estuviera la calefacción aun podía sentir ese frío asolador que me consumía, mis manos estaban entumecidas así como mis piernas. La ventana afuera mostraba la oscuridad de la noche que venía y yo sólo podía quedarme mirando como esta iba a comenzar a consumirme.

Le había perdido, o al menos esa era la sensación que se encontraba en mi interior, martillando mi cabeza y corazón.

Sus ojos llenos de dolor me lo habían dicho y lo que luego me dijo Yamato lo corroboró.

Si alguna vez existió algo, él lo quiso dar por acabado.

¿Por qué soy tan idiota?

Sentía las lágrimas fluir por mis mejillas y el dolor posicionarse a lo largo de todo mi cuerpo, habíamos vivido tantas cosas, tantas que nos hicieron más grandes y fuertes, pero yo no podía con el signo de mi emblema.

Porque el amor me estaba matando de a poco.

Le había escrito a Mimi para pedirle ayuda, ahora que vivía al otro lado de un océano completo era más difícil mantener una relación con ella, pero a fin de cuentas siempre se preocupaba por mí y mis correos llenos de dudas. Al menos ahora sabía que había podido hablar con Yamato y acabar con esa mala decisión, el problema era ahora, que no estaba segura de qué tenía que hacer.

¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?

¡Sora eres una idiota!


	3. III

**III**

Habían tantas cosas para las que estaba preparado en la vida; para caer de un rascacielos, para luchar otra vez en el mundo Digimon, para un partido de fútbol con dos jugadores menos y en una final, para batallar contra la muerte.

... pero no estaba listo para verle, no a ella, no ahora.

Cuando sus ojos conectaron con los míos sentí mi corazón saltar, aquel mismo brinco que daba cada vez que ella sonreía para mí o nuestros brazos se rozaban sin querer.

Me dejé caer con fuerza sobre mi cama, puse mis manos tras mi cabeza y cerré los ojos un momento. De verdad no estaba listo para verla, para darme cuenta que lo de ella y Yamato iba tan serio, tanto así que estaba durmiendo en su casa y con ropa de él.

_¿Ellos habrían...?_

La sola pregunta mandó un cosquilleo incómodo por todo mi cuerpo, sentí nauseas y ganas de vomitar. Me doble sobre la cama y frente a mí, las fotografías que Hikari había colgado alguna vez en la pared me miraron.

Esas sonrisas despreocupadas que teníamos a los 11 años, y las de tristeza unos años después al despedirnos de nuestros amigos del Digimundo. Esos días y meses que pasamos todos juntos nos unieron como uno sólo, éramos un grupo compenetrado y si bien nunca se los dije, lo siento, sin ellos yo no hubiera sido el líder que fui.

Cada uno de esos pedazos de papel pegados en la muralla, daban cuenta de lo importante que son para mí todas esas personas, a pesar de que cuando Hikari quiso pegarlas les dije que era algo de niñas.

No quise mirar la fotografía dónde salía con Yamato y Sora, sabía que sólo haría todo mucho peor. Pero la recordaba como si la hubiéramos sacado ayer, los tres sonrientes, yo al medio de ellos dos.

Interponiéndome en su relación...

El dolor volvió a subir por mi cuerpo, las nauseas y la desesperación comenzó a hacerse más fuertes, torturándome.

No iba a llorar, yo no lloraba. Sólo que el malestar ya no podía soportarlo.

_Agumon, te fallé. _

El signo del valor no estaba hecho para mí, siempre creí que nadie más podría portarlo, que había sido tallado sólo para mi, que mi corazón era tan fuerte como un poderoso león. Me había convencido que sólo yo podría ser el elegido, que sólo yo cumplía las expectativas.

Pero ahora, más que nunca sabía que no era así.

Había huido como un gato asustado de la casa de mi mejor amigo, ¿dónde quedaba ese corazón de león que todos decían que tenía?

Miré otra vez desde la cama el escritorio que había en su cuarto, nunca había sido el más estudioso y muchos menos el más inteligente, siempre recordaré como Koushiro me incitaba a estudiar y yo prefería jugar fútbol o simplemente dormir, como Sora y Mimi (a rastras de mi mejor amiga) muchas veces vinieron a ayudarme con las tareas de historia y matemática o como Yamato prefería ignorarme si yo hacía mejores planes que estudiar para los exámenes.

Sonreí ante ese recuerdo, a pesar de no ser un afortunado en el amor, si lo soy en la amistad. Que tengo los mejores amigos del mundo es algo que nunca podría negar.

Me levanté de un salto al ver la hora en el reloj de la mesilla de al lado, ya era muy tarde. Saqué la maleta del armario y comencé a llenarlo de toda mi ropa y objetos personales más importantes.

_Ya no soy el que fui y debo cambiar todo eso. _

Las fotografías que colgaban de la pared me sonreían y por más idiota que alguna vez las creí, sabía que no podía dejarlas, eran una parte dura de mis recuerdos. Tomé una dónde salía con todo el grupo, otra con mi familia, una con mi hermana cuando éramos pequeños, otra con Agumon y aquella donde salía con mis dos mejores amigos. Sé que especialmente esta última traía recuerdos amargos, pero no podía olvidar una de las partes más importantes de mi vida, sé que algún día el dolor desaparecerá y podré volver a verla con una sonrisa.

Una vez me dijeron que nunca debía olvidar a quienes más quería, y si ellos están felices, yo no seré quien entorpezca eso.

Tomé el móvil que llevaba en el bolsillo del pantalón y marqué, mientras esperaba al tono de llamada, apoyé el aparato entre mi hombro y oreja para poder seguir armando la maleta.

—¿Diga?

La voz al otro lado con el mismo tono casual de siempre me sacó una sonrisa, era gracioso pensar que pasarán los años, siempre existía la misma chispa y bondad en su voz.

—Izzy — le saludé. —¿Te acuerdas del favor que te pedí la semana pasada? — Koushiro siempre sería uno de mis mejores amigos, si bien no lo conocía tanto como a Yamato, siempre había estado conmigo y dándome consejos cuando más lo necesitaba.

—Pensé que te habías arrepentido — sabía a qué se refería, yo mismo le había comentado mis dudas respecto al tema, pero la noche anterior había decidido que no daría mi pie atrás.

No tenía la fortaleza para seguir como si nada, hoy había ido con la intención de despedirme de Yamato y contarle lo que había decidido para mi futuro, pero al verla ahí todo en mi cabeza se nubló y no pude decir nada.

La noche anterior había ido a cenar con mis padres, Hikari y TK a un restaurant cercano como despedida. Sentí en un momento que invitar al hermano menor de mi mejor amigo aplacaría la culpa de no invitarle a él, pero no fue así, por lo que hoy temprano decidí ir hasta su casa. Sé que era un inmaduro al no invitarle y no decirle, pero sabía que si lo invitaba a él, Sora se enteraría y ahí sí que no podría soportarlo.

—¿Tai? — la voz de mi amigo me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—El avión sale en 2 horas, creo que... en 30 minutos.

—Vale, nos vemos.

Le había pedido a Koushiro que me llevará al aeropuerto, sabía que ir con mis padres sería más difícil. Mamá lloraría y Papá intentaría aguantar las lágrimas con palabras sin sentido, Hikari me abrazaría y toda mi fuerza de voluntad se iría para hacerme quedar acá.

Pero debo irme, ya había aceptado la invitación de la universidad de Londres para estudiar con la beca deportiva y poder jugar en uno de los equipos importantes del país. No daría un pie atrás.

Luego de tener todo listo, bajé las cosas hasta la sala y me quedé en ese lugar. Miré la casa vacía, le había pedido a mis progenitores que hicieran sus cosas que por mí no se preocuparán y le pedí a TK que invitara a mi hermana a alguna parte.

_Tai, eres un cobarde. _

Sonreí con amargura cuando la bocina del auto de Koushiro sonó. ¿Emblema del Valor? esto era un chiste, un mal chiste en estos momentos.

Admiraba la fortaleza que tuvo Mimi cuando decidió irse a Estados Unidos y la enorme sonrisa que llevaba en su cara el día que la despedimos en el aeropuerto, tenía lágrimas de felicidad en sus mejillas pero estaba segura de lo que quería en su futuro.

Arrastrando la maleta tras mío y con la mochila de equipaje de mano en la espalda salí de la casa. Dejé mis llaves en la mesilla a la salida y con una simple mirada me despedí de mi hogar de tantos años.

—Sigo sin entender por qué no les contaste a los demás — podía ver la confusión en sus ojos, sólo asentí con la cabeza sintiéndome culpable.

Koushiro me miraba buscando respuestas a todas sus preguntas y yo no me sentía tan fuerte para admitir mi cobardía extrema. Nadie sabía que había cometido un error al alentar a Sora a estar con Yamato, sé que para todos era perfectamente normal, pero para mí no lo fue.

La carta de admisión me había llegado a mediados de Diciembre, y no se lo había comentado ni a mis padres hasta hace dos semanas atrás. Cuando me di cuenta que no me quedaba nada que me mantuviera atado a este lugar, porque la familia siempre está ahí y los amigos igual, a pesar de los kilómetros.

—Llorarán mucho por mí — respondí, terminé de un último sorbo la gaseosa que tenía en la mano y caminé hasta el basurero.

En la pantalla de anuncios decía que mi vuelo ya estaba siendo abordado y no pasó mucho hasta que la voz mecánica de una mujer avisara que debía apresurarme a la puerta 3.

La gente en el terminal era variada, había hombres serios de traje que corrían de aquí para allá con sus maletas y teléfonos móviles pegados a las orejas, parejas que se sonreían e iban de la mano con los ojos llenos de sueños, familias que lloraban ser separadas pero al mismo tiempo se prometían volver a verse pronto.

Y yo, que había decidido escapar de mis malas decisiones, del miedo de no poder superar lo que estoy sintiendo. Escapar del cobarde que me estoy volviendo al estar aquí.

Me pasé la mano por el cabello mientras sentía la sonrisa más forzada y triste que había logrado en mi vida, volví sobre mis pasos hasta donde me esperaba Koushiro y me planté frente a él, con el boleto del avión en mi mano derecha, listo para irme.

—Es hora de que me vaya — la voz me salió ronca y seca, me miró y asintió con suavidad. —Quiero que sepas una cosa antes de que me vaya — no me servía de nada seguir ocultando aquello, era uno de mis mejores amigos y él tendría que saberlo al menos.

—Ya lo sé — me golpeteó la espalda, su sonrisa era sincera, sentía mi boca abierta y no podía entender ¿cómo lo sabía? ¿no había sido hermético con este tema?. —Se ve a leguas, Hikari también lo sabe y ella me lo comentó. Está preocupada por ti — mi hermana me conocía como la palma de su mano, siempre sabía que pensaba sin que yo siquiera pensara en decírselo.

Bajé la vista avergonzando, él lo sabía, él conocía lo cobarde que era. No podía mirarlo ahora, ¿cuánto llevaba sabiéndolo? Me sentí tan miserable de repente, desnudo y lleno de más dudas que nunca.

—No voy a juzgarte, no soy quien — su tono era el mismo amable y comprensivo de toda la vida, Izzy siempre había sido igual, hasta en los peores momentos. —Sólo te desearé que seas el mejor y mucho éxito, la suerte no existe — volvió a sonreírme.

Lo abracé con fuerza, pensando en lo egoísta que estaba siendo al irme sin avisarle a nadie más, pero ya más adelante podría aceptar mis errores y enmendarlos.

—Cuídalas mucho — no estaba demás decirle a quienes me refería, asintió solemne y el último llamado a abordar el avión me hizo apurarme. —Gracias por todo, Izzy — me despedí agitando mi mano con fuerza.

Caminé por la pasarela hasta el avión luego de pasarle el ticket a la azafata que había en la entrada. Fue un recorrido frío, que logró que se hiciera un enorme agujero en mi estómago y un dolor suave me oprimió las sienes. Llegué a la puerta del avión y el hombre encargado de los asientos me recibió con una sonrisa, me apuntó mi asiento y caminé hasta el de manera ausente.

Iba a irme lejos, para poder curar heridas.

Porque el emblema del valor tenía que volver a brillar en mi pecho.


	4. IIII

**IIII**

El brillo de la pantalla estaba dañando mis ojos, pero no quería moverlos de esta. Sentía que si me movía medio milímetro la respuesta que esperaba iba a fugarse. ¿Qué tan idiota podía ser una mujer? Pues, no sabía la respuesta certera, pero estaba segura que con decir mi nombre toda respuesta sería callada.

Bufé molesta. ¿¡Cuánto podía demorarse!? Volví a cargar la página, la bandeja de correo seguía poniendo "0 correos nuevos" y estaba a punto de explotar. Sabía que había leído el mensaje, que los correos le llegaban a su teléfono y no tenía excusa para ignorarme.

¿Verdad?

Cerré los ojos y dejé caer mi frente sobre el teclado, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, sólo buscaba un pequeño empujón para correr hasta su casa y gritarle todo lo que necesitaba decir. Pero, era una cobarde y necesitaba una segunda opinión.

El sonido de los parlantes llamó mi atención, levanté la cabeza tan rápido que la sangre no alcanzó a bajar a tiempo y conseguí marearme. Ahí se encontraba el mensaje que esperaba, anunciando su llegada en un color diferente a los demás, agarré el mouse con rabia casi y cliquee para abrirlo.

_De: Mimi _

_No puedo creer que a las alturas del partido me hagas estas preguntas ¿¡qué tienes en la cabeza!? _

_Si me entero que estás en tú casa, golpeando tú frente contra el teclado y no camino a la casa de Taichi te golpearé hasta que llegues volando a África. Lo sabes ya._

_Pd: Si no harás nada, dímelo, que la última vez que vi a Tai estaba muy guapo. _

Necesitaba sus palabras (o letras). Me levanté sin darme siquiera el tiempo de cerrar el correo, tomé la chaqueta más próxima que encontrara y salí corriendo. Luego de ponerme los zapatos me puse camino a casa de mi mejor amigo.

Mientras andaba a paso rápido por las calles muchas cosas aparecían en mi cabeza, desde la primera vez que le conocí, hasta la última vez que nos vimos. Esos ojos llenos de dolor, su mandíbula tensa y las manos apretadas en puños. Nunca le había visto tan destruido, ni siquiera cuándo Agumon no logró su evolución y fue Skullgreymon quien se apareció ante nosotros.

Taichi era un chico diferente y excepcional. Tenía siempre una sonrisa o una palabra de aliento para todo, nunca había visto que alguien o algo lograra derribarlo. Y eso te ayudaba a levantarte todas las veces posible, sus ojos estaban siempre llenos de sueños y arengas para el futuro, mientras uno de nosotros al perder se hundía en la oscuridad, él seguía adelante intentando quitar toda la niebla.

Eso me había llevado a admirarlo y siempre tenerlo presente para cada propuesta que me ponía encima y para cada caída.

Pero sentía que ahora, y por primera vez, era yo quien debía ir y explicarle todo. Porque a fin de cuentas, era culpa mía. Las palabras de Yamato me enfundaban valor, él había dicho que Tai estaba enamorado de mi y que en su intento de buen amigo – y creyendo algo que no era – me había apoyado a que me declarara con él.

_Un mal error cometido_

Cuando estuve frente al departamento donde vivía la familia Yagami sentí nostalgia. Recordé muchas de las historias de vida de mi mejor amigo, y de las varias veces que llegamos hasta esta puerta luego de cualquier aventura, o para comenzar otra.

De verdad Taichi era alguien muy especial, y por más que quisiera evitarlo, se encontraba en cada pensamiento y recuerdo que tenía. Era una marca en mi.

Cuando estuve frente a la puerta no pude avanzar, la duda comenzó a carcomerme ¿qué le diría? Siempre todos se quejaban que yo era muy analítica para actuar, que pensaba todo y le daba mil vueltas, pero así me había criado. Una de las razones por las que siempre discutimos con Tai fue esa, que él era tan impulsivo y yo tan lo contrario.

Bufé, no podía acobardarme, no ahora. Toqué la puerta con determinación, plantando mis pies con rudeza en el suelo y apretando mis labios para no gritar.

_No iba a darme por vencida, no ahora. _

La puerta se abrió y la siempre amable y sonriente señora Yagami apareció, su rostro demostró algo de sorpresa y luego volvió a su sonrisa habitual. Se hizo un lado para que pasara y luego cerró la puerta tras de mí. Me miró un momento antes de hablar.

— Hikari no está, salió con TK — me comentó, ella sabía lo cercana que era un su hijo, lo que me confundió que hablará de su hija.

— En realidad… busco a Taichi — sonreí.

Su rostro se crispó un momento, ¿había dicho algo malo?, volvió a mirarme y suspiró, algo en sus ojos había hecho click. Se volteó con cuidado y miró un cuadro familiar, todos estaban abrazados y se veían alegres, sabía que esa fotografía había sido tomada antes de que fuéramos al Digimundo y era porque muchas veces me había quedado contemplando la simpleza y hermosura de esa familia. Siempre les había envidiado, ese amor que se profesaban por sobre todas las cosas era hermoso, pero al mismo tiempo sabían guardar las distancias para no atosigarse el uno a otro.

— Querida Sora dime… — me miró un momento, estaba seria y la sonrisa en su rostro ya no era más que una simple mueca. — ¿Qué tal está Yamato? — esa pregunta me supo raro, sentí la angustia de Taichi reflejada en los ojos de su madre y mis mismos miedos fluir.

_¿Qué había pasado?_

— Yo… — ¿qué iba a responderle? ¿ella lo sabía todo?

Miré mis pies con miedo, quería decir algo coherente y no temblar entre palabras. Tenía miedo de ser juzgada por una de las personas más importantes de mi "mejor amigo". Antes de siquiera formular una respuesta decente la puerta se abrió, la risa de Hikari inundó el ambiente incluso antes de que pusiera un pie en el departamento, me giré a verla y me miró con curiosidad. Sus ojos color avellana se volvieron a su madre y el rostro de esta volvió a su sonrisa habitual, pero el deje de tristeza aun era visible.

Pude ver más atrás a Takeru quien se quedó callado en el acto al sentir el silencio de la habitación, evitó mi mirada y simplemente se quedó parado entre la puerta aun abierta.

— ¡Querido Takeru! — la señora Yagami recobró su alegría y le sonrió al chico, quien se sonrojó y bajo la vista.

Había algo que no me querían decir.

Volví mi vista a mi amiga, Hikari me miró un momento y bajo los hombros con culpa. Quería saber dónde estaba Taichi, necesitaba hablar con él, necesitaba explicarle tantas cosas.

— ¿Dónde? — pero incluso antes de volver a preguntar, ella me miró y las lágrimas se habían juntado en sus ojos.

— Sora, él se fue — me respondió.

¿Se fue?

¿A dónde?

… ¿Se fue?

Esas palabras me taladraron, rompieron la muralla que me blindaba contra cualquier ataque externo. ¿Se había ido? ¿Taichi se había ido? La miré, mientras mis manos temblaban, quería que fuera una broma y que luego apareciera sonriendo con el balón desde su cuarto invitándome a jugar un partido para dejar fluir el estrés de toda esta situación. Así era él.

— Le ofrecieron una beca deportiva en Inglaterra — la voz de la señora Yagami me sacó de mis pensamientos ¿Inglaterra? ¿Por qué no me había dicho nada? Las preguntas comenzaron a fluir en mi cabeza como un torrente, sin parar.

— No la iba a tomar en un principio — suspiró la menor de los Yagami, la miré nerviosa una vez más.

— TK, ¿me acompañas a traer algo de té? — la voz dulce de la señora de la casa volvió a inundar el ambiente, no dejé de mirar a Hikari en ningún momento, buscaba respuesta en sus ojos. Mientras los otros dos personajes en esta mala obra de teatro salían de escena.

— Él se iba a quedar, decía siempre que algo lo mantenía atado a este lugar — ella sonrió, orgullosa de su hermano como siempre, sentí ganas de llorar en ese momento. — Pero… desde noche nueva cambió, él cree que no lo noté, pero soy observadora, tú lo sabes — me miró, sabía a que se refería, _noche buena_.

Ahora que lo entendía todo podía darme cuenta de algo fácil, él se había ido y no sabía cuándo volvería. Sentí impotencia por no decirle nada antes, por no darme el tiempo de escucharlo, por escaparme y encerrarme por el miedo que tenía al qué dirán. Yamato me había dicho que tenía que tomarme un tiempo, quizás si ese día hubiera corrido tras él no se habría ido.

— Yamato no lo sabe tampoco — Hikari estaba siendo honesta como siempre, ella amaba a su hermano pero sabía conocer los errores de él mismo. Mis piernas comenzaban a flaquear y sin darme cuenta ya estaba sentada sobre uno de los sofá de un cuerpo del salón. — Taichi creía que estabas saliendo formalmente con Yamato, Izzy me contó que algo le hizo reaccionar mal hoy y por eso no le contó a Matt —

Yo sabía que era, me había visto en su casa temprano y con sus ropas. Había querido correr tras él para decirle que no era lo que parecía, pero si uno lo ve con ojos externos, sí, era muy extraño.

— ¿Lo perdí? — un gemido salió de mi boca con miedo.

¿Quién había sido el genio que pensó que mi emblema era el del amor? ¿Por qué tenía que ser yo portadora de este?

Todo lo relacionado al amor me iba mal, me hundía cada vez más. Un error tras otro, una herida tras otra. Sentí ganas de gritar pero en vez de eso, lágrimas comenzaron a surcar mis mejillas.

Sin notarlo, sin siquiera pensarlo, mi cara ya estaba mojada con el agua salada de estas. Levanté mi rostro, urgida, pidiendo algún milagro que me devolviera al pasado para poder enmendar todos esos errores cometidos. Sólo encontré los ojos tristes de Hikari, la comprensión de TK y la preocupación de la señora Yagami.

_Estúpido Taichi._

Quería verlo y gritarle, preguntarle por qué no se quedó a preguntar, por qué no luchó por nosotros, por qué se había ido tan lejos.

Yo no era valiente, yo no emitía una luz, yo no daba esperanza, yo no tenía esa pureza limpia, yo no tenía tanto conocimiento, yo no era sincera del todo, yo no era la mejor en la amistad.

Y tampoco era buena en el amor.


	5. V

**V**

La ciudad seguía asombrándome con cada vuelta que daba de la vista en el centro, cada edificio que se alzaba sobre mi cabeza y cada persona que veía pasar a mi rededor. Aun no podía acostumbrarme al idioma del todo, el acento británico me hacía un poco más complicado comprender las palabras y sobre todo los modismos propios del país.

Pero lo más difícil de todo, era estar lejos de las personas que amaba.

Llevaba ya un mes residiendo aquí, recorriendo la universidad, asistiendo a clases y participando en varios partidos en la misma universidad.

Pero por más que cada cosa que hiciera eran de esas que me llenaban el corazón, seguía sintiendo ese frío vacio. Había hablado con mi madre y hermana, esta última me había contado de los sucesos pasados desde el día que me fui.

Me contó que desde ese día poco y nada habían visto a Sora, que se había mantenido en su mundo hermético y de su vida no se sabía más. También supe gracias a ella, que Yamato estaba muy enfadado conmigo, que mandó a decir que era un cobarde y mil cosas más.

Aun no había sido tan valiente para escribirle o llamarlo y darle mis explicaciones.

Y menos a mi amada pelirroja. Seguía carcomiéndome la curiosidad de lo que no me quiere contar Hikari pero al mismo tiempo sabía que mucho más de su existencia no sabía. Aquella situación me bajaba el ánimo y me dejaba a veces por los suelos.

Por otro lado, Koushiro era con quien más contacto tenía, me enviaba correos cada día y yo los respondía gustoso de mantener el contacto con Japón. Era mi salida de la realidad y así podía saber cosas sobre las demás personas del grupo.

Miré por la ventana, la habitación que me habían dado, era igual para todos los chicos de intercambio en la universidad, no era la gran cosa, pero era lo bastante grande para poder tener un espacio adecuado, además de que tenía la suerte de tener una habitación para uno y no tener que compartir con alguien. Lo que me daba la ventaja de poder dejar todo tirado cuando así me daba la gana.

Tomé otro sorbo del té helado que había comprado en una de las máquinas del corredor y seguí mirando cómo caía el agua. Las lluvias era un tópico habitual en dicha ciudad (y país me habían dicho) como me había dado cuenta, desde que había llegado esta se había dejado caer varias veces. Pero por más que muchos no la soportaran yo la encontraba un acto hermoso, limpiaba la ciudad y el cielo de toda suciedad visible, aumentaba el verde escaso en esta metrópoli y daba un aspecto más tranquilo a todo.

Y otra ventaja a apuntar era que gracias a la lluvia se cancelaban los entrenamientos. Tenía tan claro como el agua que gracias a mi pasión al fútbol que estaba aquí, pero desde que mi corazón se había roto, ya no tenía esa motivación para practicar sin parar como siempre. Prefería seguir encerrado en mis pensamientos en mi habitación o recorrer la ciudad sin rumbo fijo, eran esos los momentos dónde si bien se descontrolaba todo lo que sentía me sentía más cerca de ellos.

Decidí abrir la computadora y ponerme al día con el mundo, leer alguna página con noticias o ver si había recibido correo de mi familia y/o amigos. Mientras esperaba que este prendiera, bebí otro sorbo del té helado que sostenía en mi mano y fijé mi vista en aquella maldita fotografía.

Éramos los tres, o lo habíamos sido mucho tiempo. Hasta que el egoísmo terminó de consumirme y no pude más.

Entré a mi correo y comencé a mirar qué había cambiado desde el día anterior, como esperaba tenía un correo de Koushiro y otro de Hikari. Abrí el del pelirrojo primero, me contaba que iría a USA a ver a Mimi, aunque estaba seguro que era ella quien le había dicho y hasta pagado los pasajes con tal de verle, me hablaba del clima que en realidad no había cambiado desde el día anterior, sobre los estudios… lo mismo de siempre.

Pero fue lo último lo que me dejó confundido.

"_Yamato me ha dicho hoy que planea escribirte, creo que sería importante que el primero en hablarle fueras tú. A fin de cuentas, él no sabe porque te fuiste sin decirle nada y merece una explicación. ¿No?" _

Luego de aquellas líneas se despidió como siempre y me dejó sumido en mis propias dudas. Sabía que debía escribirle yo primero, no era necesario que me lo dijeran o recordarán, pero la verdad es que no sabía cómo empezar aquello. Supongo que deberé ser sutil y actuar como siempre, como puso Koushiro… él no sabe nada.

Antes de empezar a darme cabezazos contra el teclado decidí abrir el correo de Hikari, al menos podría tener buenas noticias o algo que despejara mi mente un poco más.

Pero como mi suerte nunca era buena, no era así, sólo tenía una línea.

"_No puedo contactarme con Sora, estoy muy preocupada". _

Eso fue suficiente para hacerme perder la cabeza.

¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué debía hacer?

Tomé el teléfono rápidamente y recordé que no había cargado la tarjeta para llamadas internacionales. Afuera aun quedaba un poco de la luz del día, oculta por las negras nubes y la lluvia que caía copiosamente. Salté desde la silla, tomé la chaqueta más cercana que encontré y corrí a toda prisa hasta la puerta, saqué las llaves que aun colgaban del pomo de esta y abrí.

Comencé una carrera furiosa por los pasillos de la residencial, la luz amarilla le daba un toque hogareño a este lugar, las numerosas puertas cerradas con luz que se filtraba bajo estas, demostraba que todos se encontraban en sus cuartos como estaba yo recién, esperando que el agua parara de caer.

Bajé las escaleras a toda prisa, saltando los últimos escalones en un intento desesperado de ahorrar tiempo. Seguí corriendo por las baldosas frías hasta la puerta que daba la salida a la calle.

Afuera sentí en el minuto el frío de la ciudad y la lluvia calarme por completo, mi cabello no se demoró mucho en quedar completamente empapado pero eso no me importó. Seguí corriendo por las mojadas calles de concreto, buscando con la vista alguna tienda de llamadas abierta, necesitaba encontrarla, necesitaba saber que estaba bien.

Corrí casi dos calles completas cuando divisé a lo lejos las luces propias de un centro de llamadas, había un teléfono en esos carteles de neón dibujado, apresuré mi paso y agarré el teléfono móvil desde mi bolsillo para poder llamar lo más pronto posible.

Estaba empapado y se hizo notar aun más, cuando llegué el hombre en la caja me miró enarcando una ceja, y no sé si mi aspecto o mi rostro lo hizo sonreírme con una ternura impropia de alguien como él. Me acerqué sacando el móvil de mi bolsillo y levantándolo, aun recuperando el aire a bocanadas para intentar decir algo.

Me apuntó una cabina desocupada y yo sólo asentí, para ir a paso rápido.

Estaba seguro que desprendía desesperación.

Levanté el auricular y mientras buscaba el contacto en mi teléfono, sentía como me temblaban las piernas. Estaba asustado, asustado de no encontrarla y que le haya pasado algo malo, asustado de que ella misma contestara y no saber qué decirle, asustado de mi propia cobardía inicial.

Cuando lo encontré, marqué el número y me quedé sin emitir ni un mísero ruido mientras sonaba el pitido de conexión. A cada segundo, a cada tono, mi cuerpo se ponía más y más rigido.

— ¿Buenas? Florería Takenouchi

—… — tomé aire, limpiando mis pulmones y pensamientos. — Señora Takenouchi… —

Un momento de silencio me acobardó aun más, ¿qué debía decir?

— ¿Taichi? — su voz sonó lejana, sonó extraña. — ¡Qué gusto hablar contigo cariño! —

Dejé salir el aire que estaba conteniendo y suspiré, no sonaba preocupada.

— Un gusto también, señora — murmuré, estaba siendo casi honesto. — Disculpe… ¿se encuentra Sora por ahí? —

— Oh… no, ella no está aquí — sus respuestas seguían siendo selladas por un halo natural, uno dónde no cabía preocupación. — Se ha ido de viaje —

— ¿De viaje…? — mi cuerpo comenzó a calmarse, pero la decepción de no poder hablar con ella se instaló en mi mente.

— Querido, tengo un pedido que sacar. Le diré a Sora que te llame cuando vuelva, ¿vale?. Muchos saludos a tus padres y a Hikari. —

— Gracias… —

La llamada se cortó y me quedé mirando como estúpido la nada. La mamá de Sora no sabía que me había ido de Japón, quizás mi pelirroja no lo encontró un tema importante que decirle.

Colgué frustrado y con el corazón adolorido, salí de la cabina sin ganas de nada. Me acerqué a la caja y dejé dinero, estaba casi seguro que era más de lo que me salió la llamada, pero no tenía ganas de pensar, menos de hablar con aquel hombre.

Afuera el agua aun caía, y por primera vez, mojarme bajo ella y sentir el frío rodearme me hacia sentir bien. Necesitaba despejar mi mente, quitarme ese dolor que se había instalado en mi y dejar de pensar en todo.

Caminé a paso lento bajo el agua, cada calle que pasaba y el olor a humedad me hacían sentir bien, casi podía decir que a fin de mi estadía encontraría este país como un segundo hogar.

Me arropaba en estos momentos, me ayudaba a sanar mis heridas y me daba algo que amaba, como era el fútbol. ¿Por qué no quererlo?. Inglaterra no tenía la culpa de mis propios monstruos interiores.

Una fría brisa se levantó, instantáneamente me abracé a mí mismo. Pero nada iba a cambiar, mi ropa estaba empapada, mi pelo goteaba y el agua aun caía.

Podía ver por el rabillo del ojo como a cada paso la poca gente en las calles me miraba, desde las tienditas en cada esquina, bajo sus paraguas mientras caminaban, desde las ventanas de sus cálidas casas. Debían pensar que algo estaba mal conmigo, que no estaba pensando bien o que simplemente estaba loco.

Pero no era nada tan lejos de la realidad, algo iba mal conmigo, estaba enloqueciendo y ya no podía congeniar ideas como siempre.

Sentí unas inmensas ganas de volver a esa habitación que era todo mi hogar en esta ciudad, hundirme en las heladas sabanas y quedarme ahí por horas. La lluvia cubriría mi escapada de la realidad mientras, de todos modos sabía que nadie me extrañaría en estos lares.

Seguí caminando, contando los pasos y arrastrando los pies. El agua se comenzaba a juntar en las orillas de las calles dando paso a enormes posas que sabía mañana traerían problemas a la gente, hoy nadie estaba preocupado, hoy nadie estaba fuera de sus casas casi.

Me encontraba yo, ensombrecido por una soledad abismante que no sólo estaba en mi cabeza, sino que se veía a simple vista mientras caminaba sólo en medio de la calle.

Ya no quería correr, ni gritar… ni volver.

Suerte tenía que la pensión no quedara tan lejos, el frío y el agua ya comenzaban a calarme, ya sentía medio dormidas las puntas de los dedos de mis manos, y los tiritones que llenaban mi cuerpo a momentos estaban siento un tópico habitual con cada paso que daba. Necesitaba entrar en calor o enfermaría.

Levanté la vista de mis tristes pies y me fije en el semáforo que daba la luz verde a mi paso, pero al final daba igual, no había nadie más. Sabía que debía doblar en esta esquina y llegaría a la entrada del viejo edificio donde residía ahora, y por ahora añoraba.

Iba a llegar, cambiarme a algo caliente y le escribiría a Hikari, ella sabía que iba a preocuparme con ese correo y de todos modos, sabía dentro de mí que no podría estar tranquilo hasta saber dónde estaba mi pelirroja favorita.

La luz anaranjada de la entrada del edificio me dio la bienvenida, entré empujando la pesada reja que siempre yacía un poco abierta y me adentré en los pasillos, sabía que goteaba ya que podía escuchar el característico ruido cuando cada gota chocaba contra el suelo de baldosas, mis zapatillas rechinaban al estar mojadas a cada paso que daba y el frío característico del lugar me abrazaba una vez más.

Subí los escalones cansado, sintiendo un peso inexistente y terrible sobre mis hombros, cuando llegué al último escalón me encontraba exhausto. Como si todo de una vez cayera sobre mí, sabía que no era una cosa física ya que estaba acostumbrado a la actividad física mucho más alta que lo que había hecho hoy, era algo emocional y no me gustaba para nada.

Llegué hasta la última esquina del pasillo y mientras caminaba los últimos pasos comencé a buscar en los bolsillos empapados de mi chaqueta las llaves de la habitación. La tela mojada se había pegado a ella misma haciendo más difícil la búsqueda, sumándole el peso adicional que tenía por culpa de toda el agua que había absorbido cada hebra de mi ropa. Cuando la encontré casi suspiré de tranquilidad, por un momento había pensado la posibilidad de no haberla sacado del cuarto cuando salí en mi frenética carrera o que se me había caído por el camino.

Cuando levanté la vista para poner la llave en el cerrojo la vi.

Una silueta pequeña, menuda, enfundada en un enorme chaquetón color granate. Se podían ver mechones naranjas salir por el gorro de lana que abrigaba su cabeza, sus ojos miraban sus pies mientras se encontraba apoyada contra la pared, una mueca triste y desilusionada se encontraba posicionada en su rostro.

Mi corazón comenzó a golpear mi pecho sin dar tregua, mis manos apretaron con fuerza las llaves clavando el metal en mis entumecidas manos. Ante aquello, estas sonaron, logrando que la silueta frente a mi levantara su rostro y me mirara.

Sus ojos se encendieron y sus mejillas tomaron más color del que tenían antes, ahora que lo notaba unas pronunciadas ojeras se formaban bajo sus ojos y alguno de rojo en la punta de sus pómulos.

\- ¡Taichi! – escuché y vi como esbozó una sonrisa.

Pero no supe qué decir ni qué hacer.

Mi cuerpo estaba entumecido, mi garganta se había secado al igual que mis labios, mi mente no conectaba ideas claras. Sólo pensaba y buscaba un _por qué._

¿Qué hacía Sora aquí?

_Hola, hola!_

_Quiero pedir perdón por la demora del nuevo capítulo, había estado baja de musas para seguir escribiendo y además del poco tiempo, ya que empezó el año lectivo otra vez y con eso tuve que volver a la Universidad luego de mis merecidas vacaciones. _

_Espero lo hayan disfrutado, prometo actualizar más pronto el próximo. Ya verán que será de la perspectiva de nuestra Sora y todo lo que pasa por su mente al estar ahí y ver a semejante guapetón todo mojado y confundido. _

_Geene, espero siga cumpliendo tus expectativas. Que eso es lo que más me cuesta y por eso me demoro taaaanto, defraudarte no quiero guapa!._

_Nos seguimos leyendo! Espero todo vaya bien!_

_Besitos, _Eimi_. _


	6. VI

**VI**

Era casi un espectro frente a mí, su cuerpo grande y fornido oculto bajo aquella chaqueta. Pero si enfocaba mejor mi vista notaba que estaba mojado de pies a cabeza, de su ropa caían gotas de agua que se perdían en una pequeña posa que se formaba en el suelo y su cabello aplastado botaba algunas más.

Pero aun así, a pesar de la sorpresa marcada en cada centímetro de su rostro, seguía siendo condenadamente guapo.

Y ahora que podía verlo otra vez después de tanto lo notaba más que nunca. Era él, siempre había sido él y yo era una ciega al haberlo negado tanto tiempo, al no ver lo que tenía frente a mis ojos durante tanto tiempo.

_¿Portadora del emblema del amor? _

Me acerqué con cuidado, guiada por mi propio corazón, con la mente en blanco y las manos entumecidas por culpa del frío que reinaba en aquel oscuro pasillo. Sus ojos seguían cada paso, pero no había otra reacción en su rostro, lo que comenzaba a asustarme.

_¿Y si ya se había olvidado de mí?_

Era algo que tenía presente, él no me había llamado desde que llegó a este lugar y presentía que tampoco había preguntado.

Y de repente, la idea plausible que hubiera encontrado otra chica, me bofeteó. Sentía que volvía a la realidad de sopetón, como si el sueño de volver a encontrarlo solo fuera una bruma que se disipaba a grandes zancadas. Buscaba casi desesperaba en sus ojos algún indicio, algo que dijera que no era así, que mi cabeza estaba jugando conmigo, pero no había nada.

— Estás empapado.

Fue lo único que atiné a decir cuando estuve a pocos pasos de él, sus ojos chocolate me taladraron una vez más y luego movió su vista hasta la cerradura a medio abrir. Terminó de mover la llave y abrió la puerta, un golpe de calor me azotó desde adentro.

Le miré sin moverme, entró hasta la habitación aun sin decir palabra alguna. No sabía que estaba haciendo, había decidido seguir mis sentimientos como me había dicho Mimi y había tomado el primer vuelo en clase económica que había encontrado. Una mochila con lo que tenía a mano y había volado al otro lado del mundo, casi.

— Entra, afuera hace frío — su voz me invitó desde adentro, casi hipnotizada por esta me deslicé hasta estar dentro y cerré la puerta para evitar que el calor escapara.

Mis mejillas se encendieron cuando noté la situación actual, me encontraba en una habitación de un hostal con el chico que me había robado el corazón hacía quizás cuanto tiempo, la puerta se encontraba cerrada y el calor comenzaba a sofocarme _¿o quizás era yo?_

Desvié mi mirada para intentar desconcentrarme, pero sabía que mis ojos lo buscarían. Ahí estaba, podía ver su reflejo desde el espejo del baño, su espalda desnuda y musculosa me saludaba desde el otro lado. Se tenía que sacar la ropa empapada que llevaba encima, era algo obvio, pero no pensaba que lo haría sin cerrar la puerta o esconderse un poco más.

Joder, sentía que comenzaba a ahogarme.

Pero había algo en aquel acto despreocupado, ese era el Taichi que yo conocía desde siempre, alguien no le importaba mucho lo que pensaran los demás. Y en un acto tan cotidiano la luz de la esperanza se prendió, como el brillo del emblema de Hikari, quizás el chico que venía a buscar seguía ahí.

De repente estaba frente a mí, con unos pantalones más holgados y una camiseta verde que le quedaba un poco ajustada, marcaba su fuerte espalda y el cabello mojado que aun goteaba le daba un toque algo rebelde.

_Debería ser ilegal ser tan guapo, joder._

Y yo seguía parada a un lado de la puerta, tan abrigada como había llegado. Sentía que mi cuerpo adentro del abrigo quemaba, pero no sentía propio quitármelo ahora, cuando mi mente estaba preparada para que en cualquier momento me echara de este lugar.

Desvié la mirada de su silueta y me enfoque en la habitación. Era muy modesta, algo propio de él. La cama desordenada a un lado, el armario con las puertas abiertas y ropa caída a un lado, al igual que la cajonera donde suponía estaba sus camisas y camisetas. El escritorio de madera oscura donde estaba su laptop abierta y apagada, cuadernos tirados, lápices en todos lados. Sus cosas de aseo personal en una esquina, donde había una pequeña repisa. Los poster de sus jugadores y equipos favoritos pegados en las murallas, así como bufandas y una bandera del equipo de Tokio.

Y ahí, deslumbrantes, bajo la luz de la lámpara de mesa había dos fotografías. Y yo las conocía muy bien.

Una de su familia, y otra de nosotros.

De nosotros tres.

Sentí ganas de llorar al verla ahí, recordándome el error que había cometido, metiendo el dedo en la herida y presionando. De repente ya no quise estar ahí, quise salir corriendo y no verle más.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y apreté las manos hasta que los nudillos me dolieron. Estaba comenzando a volverme loca, la poca valentía que había traído conmigo se había ido completa, y solo me encontraba yo, una vez más, parada en algún lugar donde no debía estar.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — levanté la vista, estaba sentado sobre su cama y miraba la muralla donde yacía la fotografía. Sabía lo que estaba pensando y también sabía qué tenía que responderle.

— Yo…

— ¿Por qué? — aquella pregunta me descolocó, lo miré confundida. Su vista se levanto y sus ojos me taladraron, estaba roto, parecía roto. — No iba a tomar el intercambio, pero cuando noté que estabas tan feliz con Yama, lo decidí — su voz comenzaba a decaer, caminé un paso con la intensión de callarlo pero sus palabras eran como espinas. — Vine aquí para olvidarte, ¿por qué estás aquí? — sus ojos se nublaban mientras hablaba. — ¿Es qué no puedo ser feliz yo también? —

Quizás, sólo quizás, si no hubiera sido Taichi, habría llorado. Su mandíbula estaba tensa y sus ojos cristalinos. Sabía que lo había dañado, pero nunca me había quedado tan claro como ahora. Me quedé en silencio, estaba siendo consumida por la culpa de verle así, tan destruido, tan desprotegido.

_Estaba siendo una egoísta al estar aquí._

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, producto de la culpa. Sentía un agujero en el corazón, un agujero negro que iba a comenzar a chupar todo lo que había adentro.

— Y aun así, no sé porque estoy tan feliz de verte otra vez — su voz suave me golpeó. Levanté la vista y ahí estaba una vez más, como un cachorro, herido, maltratado pero que aun así podía perdonarlo todo por su dueño.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis ojos sin darme cuenta, fue cuando vi una gota caer al suelo que lo noté. Con la poca fuerza y con toda la convicción de mi corazón, me acerqué a él y le abracé. Me había lanzado casi sobre él, escondí mi cara entre su cabello húmedo y comencé a llorar más fuerte, dando rienda suelta a los sollozos que se agolpaban en mi garganta.

— Cometí un error, ¡un grave error! — las palabras se atochaban en mi garganta, el frío y el calor eran cosa del pasado, mi cuerpo no sentía, no percibía, no nada. Sólo era yo abrazándole y dejando que mi propio corazón hablara por mí. — Yo-yo me equivoqué ¡quise decírtelo! Pero te habías ido y me había dejado —

Mi cuerpo temblaba y sentía que la cabeza me daba vueltas, sentí como sus manos agarraron mi cuerpo y me echaron un poco atrás, los ojos me picaban y pude ver como los suyos habían dejado salir el agua, lo delataban las marcas que se habían formado en sus mejillas.

— Nunca fue él, siempre fuiste tú… perdóname por favor — murmuré, sabía que mi voz no era clara, sabía que no me había entendido por la confusión que se formó en su rostro. — Yo, yo, yo… dime que no es tan tarde aún, dime que no me has olvidado, DIME ALGO — rogué.

Estaba desesperada y la voz que rasgaba mi garganta ante cada palabra comenzaba a desesperarme. No estaba siendo racional, no podía serlo, no ahora. Sentía que si dejaba el tiempo pasar todo sería peor, iba a dejarlo ir.

— Ámame de nuevo.

Pude sentir como sus brazos me alejaban totalmente de él, su mandíbula comenzaba a tensarse otra vez y cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Se levantó, demostrando que era más alto que yo como siempre, mi cuerpo aun temblaba entre los sollozos, pero aun así me parecía que era él quien iba a desplomarse antes.

_Que había hecho._

— ¿Cómo….? — pero su pregunta se perdió en el aire.

En mi último impulso, me levanté en puntillas y lo besé.

Aun con los ojos cerrados, dejando que todos los sentimientos que sentía fluyeran en ese pequeño grito de auxilio, pude sentir como en algún lado del mundo el emblema del amor brillaba. Porque ahora lo entendía todo, me había preparado para llegar a este momento y poder hacerlo bien, poder tomar una decisión bien alguna vez.

Me alejé con cuidado y le miré, sus ojos eran tornados de confusión.

No había sido clara, debía serlo.

— Tomé una mala decisión, me dejé llevar por el miedo de que las cosas no funcionaran entre nosotros y eso me aterraba. Ese día de noche buena, no pensé con claridad las cosas… y todo terminó mal. Fui donde Yama a decirle lo que pensaba, y él pensaba lo mismo, me dijo que sabía que yo había escogido mal… que nunca fue él, que siempre hubo otra persona — sonreí, era una idiota. — Siempre fuiste tú, desde que nos conocimos fuiste tú —

Pegué mi cuerpo a él, buscando una cura, una forma de poder volver el tiempo atrás y no hacer las cosas mal.

— Sé que fui una idiota, sé que te dañé…. Pero, ¿_podrías amarme otra vez_? —


	7. VII

**VII**

Desde hace mucho tiempo que había, prácticamente, soñado sus besos.

Sus labios cálidos sobre los míos, el toque de su piel, sus ojos brillando al separarnos. Lo había pensando tantas veces, mi mente lo había recreado sin que esto fuera verdad.

Pero nunca imaginé que hoy pasara, que ella tomara el impulso y me diera lo que muchas veces soñé yo quitarle.

La miré, la miré con miedo, frustración, confusión, dolor y amor. Sabía que ese sentimiento tan cálido seguía ahí, que el frío y la lejanía no lo habían podido aplacar. De sólo verla sabía que mi corazón aun latía por ella con tanta fuerza como el día que acepté que estaba enamorado.

— Siempre fuiste tú, desde que nos conocimos fuiste tú.

Esas palabras me sacaron de mi propia ensoñación, mis manos temblaron y mi corazón creció. Sentía que el aire escaseaba y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no fue por la tristeza que me ahogaba, sino que era otra cosa, algo que no podía describir.

Su menudo cuerpo se juntó con el mío, su calor me abrigó, y ahí noté que estaba congelado producto de la reciente mojada.

— Sé que fui una idiota, Sé que te dañé… Pero, ¿podrías amarme otra vez?

Esas palabras.

Ese tono de voz.

Me quedé mirando la muralla buscando una respuesta, en ese momento todo lo que sentí semanas atrás parecía no existir, pero al mismo tiempo sentía el frío de aquella cuchilla que llevé clavada mucho tiempo.

¿Qué se hace cuando la persona que más quieres y más te ha dañado te dice eso? ¿Cuándo aquella persona que decidiste olvidar, viene a ti?

Sonreí con una amargura que secó mi garganta, había vuelto a ser el Taichi cobarde, ese que había escapado por dolor y temor, ese que había desaparecido del mapa, ese que sentía que no tenía por qué pelear.

Me había convencido que había perdido esta batalla, sin siquiera intentarlo.

_Agumon estaría tan decepcionado. _

Bajé la mirada cuando sentí como el frío volvía a abrazarme, me miraba unos pasos más allá y podía notar a simple vista como las lágrimas se asomaban en sus ojos. Su nariz había enrojecido y sus mejillas habían perdido el color que solían llevar, sus ojos brillaban producto del llanto que quería salir y sus labios estaban apretados al igual que sus manos.

— Por favor…

Sus palabras me calaron otra vez, apreté mi mandíbula buscando una respuesta a todo. Mi cabeza era un caos, un torbellino. Mi corazón gritaba que corriera y la abrazara, mi mente aun no entendía nada y mi cuerpo estaba rígido, congelado.

Miré la foto de la muralla, esa de los tres, esa que tanto dolor había traído, que tanta alegría plasmaba y que tanta incertidumbre sembraba.

Había momentos en la vida en los que uno no estaba preparado para lo que iba a suceder, y este era uno de esos. Hace unas horas jamás habría creído que estaría aquí, con ella frente a mí y diciéndome lo que tantas veces quise escuchar.

La miré, sus ojos estaban cristalinos y su nariz roja, tenía las manos juntas y apretadas, estaba nerviosa lo podía notar a simple vista. Tomé aire, quería decirle tantas cosas pero al mismo tiempo nada, quería abrazarla y quedarme con ella lo que me quedara de vida, pero al mismo tiempo sentía unas ganas punzantes que me querían hacer correr de ahí.

— Joder, dime algo… — su voz se apagó y su sonrisa también, el brillo especial que traía consigo comenzó a apagarse. — Por último dime que no… —

Abrí la boca y luego la cerré, como un pez fuera del agua.

Y sonreí.

Sus ojos eran pura confusión ante lo que recién había hecho, y con esa visión caminé un paso más hacia ella.

— No sé que decirte — me sinceré, a veces es lo más fácil. La miré, seguía en la misma posición de hace unos segundos, sus ojos me miraban, se clavaban, querían entrar en mi. — No soy bueno en estas cosas, lo sabes — rasqué mi cabeza.

Había algo de lo cual estaba seguro y siempre lo iba a estar, pasara lo que pasara, me alejara lo que más pudiera e intentará con todas mis ganas, jamás iba a poder olvidarla. Sora se había clavado hace mucho tiempo, cada día más adentro y el dolor sólo había logrado que todo fuera más profundo.

Ella estaba dentro de mí, y nadie ni nada podría sacarla.

— Siempre voy a estar para ti, siempre vas a estar aquí — fue lo único y más cuerdo que pude decir para describir todo lo que pasaba por mi mente.

Y ella sonrió.

Y fue esa sonrisa la que le dio luz a la pequeña habitación.

Tanto había pasado de la última vez que estuvimos así, las lágrimas volvieron a caer por sus ojos y mi mano, como poseída se posicionó en su mejilla limpiando las que podía. El color en sus mejillas volvió a aparecer y las marcas en sus mejillas producto de la sonrisa que adornaba en su rostro la hacía ver aun más hermosa.

— Yo…

Pero antes de decir cualquier cosa se lanzó contra mí, su cuerpo se pegó al mío y hundió su rostro en mi pecho. Mis manos rodearon su menudo cuerpo y pude sentir como este se convulsionaba producto del llanto que había comenzado a salir, libre.

Había algo en ella, algo en nosotros. Su aroma me embriagaba, su calor me abrazaba una vez más y la tranquilidad de saberla cerca era una sensación que busqué por mucho tiempo. Llevaba demasiado tiempo añorando un momento así, uno que quizás alguna vez tuve, pero no estaría ni cerca de lo que es hoy.

Era diferente abrazarla como una amiga, fingir que era una hermana y por dentro morir porque fuera mi enamorada.

Fui muy cobarde mucho tiempo, el emblema del valor que tanta mella había hecho en mí, se había apagado y congelado, lo sabía. Había perdido esa chispa que muchas veces causó peleas con mis amigos, esa venda ciega que me hacía correr de frente ante cualquier problema y batallar como si no hubiera mañana. ¿Quién era ese Taichi Yagami? ¿Dónde quedó?

Sora se movió y levantó su rostro, sus ojos hicieron contacto con el mío y en ese momento mi cuerpo dejó de temblar. Las marcas de las lágrimas en sus mejillas no aplacaban su belleza, sus ojos marrones escaneaban los míos, lo sabía.

Y esta vez fui yo, quien llevado por un impulso, la besó.

La acerqué a mi y me dejé llevar, acaricié sus labios con suavidad y me alejé, pero sin despegarme de ella, acaricié su nariz con la mía y cerré los ojos. Su aroma me envolvió, su calidez me llevó, sus manos cuales temblaban sobre mi pecho y sus ojos marrones que no podría jamás sacar de mi cabeza – estaba claro, que daba igual cuantas veces lo intentara -.

Mi pecho se sentía cálido, había algo nuevo dentro de mí que no podía controlar, una necesidad de decirle a la chica frente a mi todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza y corazón. Mucho tiempo imaginé tenerla así, sentir su menudo pero firme cuerpo entre mis brazos, embriagarme con su aroma y calor, dejarme ir y saber que estaría conmigo, cerrar los ojos y que cuando los abriera no se hubiera ido.

Ya no eran ilusiones, ni sueños, ni pesadillas, era real, estaba aquí y conmigo.

— ¿Qué sucede? — su voz me sacó de mi ensoñación, ahí noté que me encontraba mirándola, como un bobo y perdido enamorado.

Sonreí.

_Agumon, lo he logrado. _

— Sora yo…

Y antes de decirle todo lo que tenía guardado, me di cuenta que quizás ella ya lo sabía. Que sabía que había huido por alguna razón más fuerte que sólo fútbol, que en el fondo me conocía más que nadie, entendía mis miedos y gustos, mis sueños y pesadillas. Sora siempre había estado ahí, como una amiga, como una fingida hermana y como la persona que siempre tendría mi corazón.

¿Qué es de Taichi sin ella?

Y ahí encontré mi respuesta, yo no tenía el valor suficiente si no estaba ella. La primera vez que mi emblema brilló fue por ella, siempre ha sido ella.

Ese cabello anaranjado, esos ojos marrones, esa sonrisa suave, esa pose altanera que muchas veces nos mostró, esa actitud de ser fuerte, esas palabras comprensivas, esos gritos de enojo, esas miradas furtivas.

La miré a los ojos, y lo supe más que nunca antes.

— No puedo amarte "otra vez".

— Tai… — sus ojos se cristalizaron una vez más, los segundos pasaron tan lentos que sentía que el aire no entraba a mis pulmones como debía, ahogue una sonrisa y sólo acerque mí frente a la suya, para hundirme una y otra vez en su aroma.

— ¿No lo entiendes?... Es que, **nunca deje de amarte**.

—-

¡Se acabó!

Me demoré un poco en subirlo, pero la Uni me tiene absorbida y no había tenido tiempo de terminar de escribir unas cositas para subirlo.

Espero les haya gustado, disfruté mucho escribiendo esto. Creo que debo pedir disculpas, el tiempo se me fue de las manos y blarg, pero ya está.

Os quiero, os quiero por ser fan de mi pareja favorita, os quiero por darse el tiempo de leer y os querré mucho más si dejan algún review, jiji.

Estoy pensando en escribirle un epílogo, pero ya veré.

Nos estamos leyendo pronto, que tengo ganas de escribir más de estos dos **¡DE MI NO SE SALVAN! **

**Besos, F**reyja**.**


End file.
